


This is our future

by lovie_boo



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Love, Married Life, Mating, Romance, Rutting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovie_boo/pseuds/lovie_boo





	This is our future

Nessie’s POV It’s been 2 years since everything that's happened with the Volturi. Aro stops by every once in awhile just to pick my brain and see what I see through my touch.Sometimes he brings Jane with him but she always picks a fight with my family so shes not here as much. My 5th birthday passed almost a year ago and I'll be 6 in a few months. As of right now I look to be about 12 or 13 but once my birthday passes I'll look to be about 16. I'm gonna stop aging in 2 years when I'm around 7 and Ill look as if Im 20 or 21 then. Since everything that's happened I've bonded well with everyone. Mom and Dad act like normal parents from time to time. Watching movies, Cooking my meals and making sure I go to bed on time. But they're far from it. Auntie Alice is as hyper and loud as usual. Always trying to dress me up and even putting me to bed sometimes so she can brush my hair and pick my Pj's. Uncle Jasper is... While hes just Uncle Jasper always being the calm and reassuring one. He often uses his ability from time to time when he senses our emotions on a rampage. He only really uses his ability on mom and dad when Jacob is over. Sometimes on auntie Rose as well when she gets out of hand with her name calling. Uncle Emmett is still his carefree joking self, Which gets on aunt Rosalie’s nerves but she’s learned to live with it. Grandma Esme is the best! She sings to me and often cooks me and jake dinner. She’s the best cook even though she doesn't eat herself. Grandpa Carlisle is always there when I need to talk and he takes care of all my injuries too. Seeing as how i'm half human i'm able to get a bruise or cut every now and again, But it does take a lot to get me hurt so it doesn't happen as much. Then there's everyone in the wolf pack. Paul can be a little mean in front of the guys but when its just me and him he can be really nice. Embry and Seth are my favorites because their really nice and always play with me when jake has to patrol with Quil and Sam. Jared and Leah I don't talk too much cause they don't really like my family.. Or well they don't like the smell of my family and Quil’s always working so I don't get to spend lots of time with him like I have with Jake, Seth and Embry. Life has been good the past few years. We haven't had any problems and everything is slowly working itself out. I was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Alice, jasper, Ma and Pa when I saw jake walking up the steps to the door. “Jake” I yelled as I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the door. He smiled wide at me as he picked me up and swung me around. “Hey Nessie” he said as he carried me to a empty seat by the couch and sat me on his lap. “Did you miss me” I asked as I laid my head on his shoulder and he smiled down at me. “Now I think you already know the answer to that” he softly whispered as he poked my side and i let out a giggle. Alice let out a small laugh and looked our way “ Thats so cute Ness” I moved my head and put it in the crook of jakes neck blushing. I knew she saw what I was thinking and I was embarrassed to even be thinking it. Daddy let out a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. A sign that he either wasn't happy or was ready to kill someone. I felt really warm arms on my back and knew right away Jake wanted to know what was wrong. I blushed even harder when he lifted my chin . “ What’s going on” he asked with his number 1 jacob black smile that always made me smile in return. I looked at his lips. Daddy groaned even harder and threw his head back on the couch like he was in pain. I shook my head. “ Aunt Alice no fair! You promised” She giggled “Sorry kiddo, I can't help it, It just happens sometimes” She replied trying to defend herself. Mom and Jacob both looked at dad because they knew he had to know something. “Outside Now” He said looking at Jake who sighed. I felt bad for thinking what I was thinking because now Jake’s gonna get a mouth full from daddy. Jake gently picked me up and sat me in dad’s place on the couch as dad waited for him by the door. I was ready to protest and come up with an excuse to get jake to stay here but mom gave me a reassuring smile and wrapped her arms around me pulling me in a hug. I sighed and watched as jake walked out the door. Dad didn't say anything and neither did jake. Daddy was talking to jake in his mind since Alice couldn't read jakes thoughts and I could only read his thoughts or see how he felt through touch. Which I'm sure he wasn't gonna let me do now. I felt a wave of calmness over take me and I knew it was Uncle Jasper. I sent him a Thank you smile and laid my head on mama’s shoulder.

 

* * *

Chapter 2 This is how it starts

Jake’s POV

 

“What’s this all about, I dont understand”. Edward sighed he was still holding the bridge of his nose and I already knew what that meant. “ It’s Ness”. I raised an eyebrow

“What about her, Is everything ok”  I asked getting more concerned than I should be. He shook his head  “No she’s fine, I just think it’s time you explain Imprinting to her”  My eyes grew wide. I had Imprinted on Nessie the day she was born. 1 to keep the rest of the pack from hurting her and 2 because as soon as I saw those big brown eyes I knew she was my soulmate I knew I had to love and Protect her as best as I could. We didn't know at the time that Nessie would be growing this fast. I thought I had about 17 years before I had to explain this to her but in reality I only have 7 and since Nessie Is turning 6 in 2 months that means she’ll be a teenager instead of a pre teen soon. Somehow Imprinting has become a problem for edward. I shook my head  “Why she’s still only 13, What makes you think we need to have that talk now”

I asked as I turned my head to the side ready to hear what he has to say. “ Well ness has been thinking about you alot lately “  He said. “ She’s starting to notice boys and you just so happen to be the one she’s noticed the most..Or well you're the only boy she’s notices and has taken an interest in”

A small smile formed on my lips and I pulled at the end of my hair in the back of my head. God she was starting to get into boys already? Thank god she didn't go to school, I don't know what I would do if other guys were flirting with her when I wasn't around to kick there asses.

Images of ness from when she was a baby all the way up to now filled my head. Showing me just how much she's grown up over the years. Edward shook his head and slapped my arm to get me out of my thoughts. “ Um What has she been thinking” Edward let go of his nose. “She thinks your cute and has a tiny crush on you. It may have come across her mind tonight what it would feel like to kiss you” An even bigger smile came across my face. I let out a laugh. Wow so nessie wants me to be her first kiss?

Even though i'm her Imprinter I thought she would want to at least try seeing other people before jumping into something with me. Don't get me wrong i'm 100% fine with it if she wants to date me right away. Edward shook his head like he was having a seizure. “ She’s not 6 yet” He said looking at me like he was going to kill me.

“ I know, I know But she will be in 2-” He was giving me a death glare so I just shut the hell up and smiled. “ Right, Never mind” I said looking at the dirt on the ground. I turned my head to look back inside and Nessie was watching us. I think she was trying to read our lips. I could tell by the look of concentration on her face and the hint of frustration in her eyes. I smiled her way and I could see the red spread across her face. “Come on lets go back inside before Renesmee has a aneurysm trying to figure out what’s going on”

I shook my head and opened the door Nessie dropped her eyes from the door to the tv trying to act as if she wasn't spying. I went and grabbed her waist and threw her over my shoulder she went into a fit of laughter as I sat on the floor and brought her with me, Placing her on my lap again. She nuzzled her head into my neck as I laid my head on hers. She still had a hint of red in her cheeks. I smirked and Kissed her forehead to reassure her everything was fine. She nodded her head to let me know she got the message and started to play with the hem of my shirt.

I watched her little fingers grab at the shirt fiddling with it and pulling on it every once in awhile and giving me a smile. Was this really entertaining her right now? A commercial came on the tv. For some reason Nessie liked the little weird commercials they would play. Some would make her laugh and some would make her question if what they were saying was true. This one was about the one and only Condoms. I covered my eyes with nessies bronze hair by laying my head behind hers. I could still hear the voices from the tv. So Waymon Condoms are the best to use because you don't even really feel them? I Wonder what - Alice let out a laugh and I know she can't read my thoughts so I was wondering what was so funny. I looked over to edward and sure enough he was giving me that death glare again. I threw up my hands and sighed. I looked at Nessie and She wasn't interested in the Commercial anymore. THANK GOD! She went back to playing with the Hem of my shirt and edward looked at Nessie with surprise. “ No! I don't think so young lady”

He said still watching her. She  let go of my shirt and sighed. She blushed a bright red that I don't think you would be able to see unless you were really close to her. “ Um...I'm gonna head to bed” She said with anxiety and upsetness in her voice. I wanted nothing more than to make her feel better. “ I'll take you I said as I got up once she was off my lap.

“NO! Thats ok I-I got it” She pretty much yelled at me before giving me a hug and running up to her room. I walked her to the steps and then frowned I went back over to the couch.

“ What was that all about?”

“She’s just embarrassed that I heard what she was thinking, She’ll be fine Tomorrow”  

“What was she thinking?”

Bella smiled and slapped edwards arm  gently as he shook his head

“If she could take your shirt off and you could walk around like that for hours”

This time I was the one to blush. God I really did need to talk to her about Imprinting. I smiled as my blush got deeper. “ Um.. I think its about time  head home” I said not wanting them to see my face.

“ Yeah You do that” Bella said as she watched my face light up like a christmas tree. I sighed and walked out the door. Nessie is going to be a hand full and If she’s gonna be a hand full now I can only Imagine what she will be like in 2 months when shes 16 and Really can take my shirt off with no complaints from me.

 

* * *

   Chapter 3 When im ready

Nessie’s POV

  


3 weeks later

I flutter my eyes opened as the morning sun hit my face. It was late August and the wind was blowing just right across my face. I looked at the clock on the stand next to my bed. It was 9:36 am, August 29th. It was exactly 2 weeks until my 6th birthday. I let out a sigh realizing that i would have more freedom since I would really be 17 instead of 6. I hopped out of bed and walked down the hall past Grandpa Carlisle’s study and Daddy’s old room till I got to the stairs. I ducked my head down and bend over to look down the stairs and see if anyone was in the living room. I couldn't see past the doorway connecting the kitchen to the living room so I slowly made my way down the stairs.

The further I got the more I could see into the living room. Uncle Emmett was on the floor laid out by Aunt Rose’s feet that were dangling off the lazy boy chair she was in. Uncle jasper and Auntie Alice were cuddling on the Futon that was closest to the tv and Mom and dad were on the couch. I guess grandpa was at work or in his study and grandma was flipping pancakes on the stove. “Good morning sweetheart” Daddy said still looking at mom as she talked in a low tone. Grandma walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek and offered pancakes.The only thing in the world I couldn’t refuse Just then a amazing smell hit my nose. It was so sweet and Intoxicating but musky and strong at the same time. A smile crossed my face as I realized what it was. “ Where’s Jake” I asked nonchalantly.

Ma looked at me with confusion. “How’d you know he was here sweetie?”  

“She smelled him” Dad said as if he was both shocked at what he just said but also confused as if he wasn't sure that was the right answer. “Thats not a surprise,That mutt smells like week old hot garbage” Rose said as jake came from the basement with a hand full of movies. “ Hello to you to rose, I got some movies in your honor Legally blonde and the house bunny”  Jake replied with a smile. “ Oh really and here I thought you would have gotten something like 101 dalmatians so you could see your relatives”  She shot back. Before jake could get out a word mom cut in. “ Could you to stop with the sibling rivalry, Its not a healthy way to develop a friendship”  Rose let out a deep sigh as jake walked over and kissed my forehead  “Morning Princess”  he said as he grabbed the plate of pancakes Esme was handing him. I smiled and daddy changed the subject.

“ Getting back to the topic at hand here”  He started as Jake finished for him

“ Yeah getting back to the topic at hand why was blondy talking about me why I was gone”

He said as he took a bite of pancake and watched ma and pa shift to face him.

“ Ness can smell you” Mom said almost as if asking him to be sure. “ Well god I know I just came out of the woods but I doubt I smell that bad” He said shrugging his shoulders.

“ No I mean she could smell you all the way in the basement and she knew exactly who you were before you came up the steps”

Mom said to him watching his face. He dropped the fork and looked at them “Really? You're serious”  Jake replied back. I couldn't tell what the tone of his voice was. Pleased? No maybe worried. Was it a bad thing I could smell jake? I am half vampire. “ That may be true sweetheart but you don't have heightened senses like us, You should not be able to do that” Daddy said answering my question. He stared at jake studying his face.

“So what does this mean?” Uncle Emmett said looking from daddy to jake to mom in a matter of seconds. “ I don't know Jakes trying to block his thoughts or at least control them at the moment” Mom shot him a look that said tell me what's going on now. Jake looked down to avoid her stare. Alice cleared her throat. “Um edward I doubt thats the case if it was something bad jake wouldn't hesitate to tell you” Alice watched Jake closely before she came to a conclusion. “He’s just nervous to say it” She said with a smile pleased she knew what was wrong with him. “ Maybe I could-” uncle jasper started. “ No! Thats fine I don't need you to calm me” jake said almost yelling. Jasper threw his hands up in defense and said fine. “ Would you just tell us already Mutt”  Aunt Rose said “Would you just shut up” Jake said in return. It was silent for about 5 minutes but it felt like 50.

“So with this whole Imprinting thing there are a few things you should know”

Imprint? Isn't that what the wolfs do when they find love? Has Jake Imprinted? What does that have to do with me? I looked at daddy and he shook his head as if saying yes but to which question?.

“Go on”  Mom said “ Well for starters when you Imprint on someone who isn't ready for love or in this case is too young the older they get”

There was a pause “The more signs they show letting the Imprinter know that there ready to...mate” Jake side finally finishing. “It’s how our bond gets stronger” He said a few seconds later when he realized no one was saying anything Mom shook her head  “Ready for what?”

Dad groan “ No No NO she is not ready for that she’s 5 remember” He said almost yelling

I looked at daddy. So they were talking about me!

“13” I said correcting my dad. I wasn't 100% sure what was going on but whatever it was I had Jakes back

  


Daddy Looked at me like I was on the edge of death. I let out a sigh and looked at mom for help. She sent me a sorry smile and looked back to jacob. Jacob had his head hung low like he had done something wrong and I had no idea why. Aunt Alice came over to me

“Come on Nessie lets get you ready for today” She said grabbing my hand. I pulled my hand back and shook my head no. “I'm fine here” I said looking at the back of Jake’s head that was still down. Is he upset about something? I thought as I crossed my legs and sat indian style in the chair to prove to Alice I wasn't going anywhere. Daddy sighed

“Renesmee Carlie Cullen go with your aunt Alice now”  When he said my full name I knew I was In trouble or he was really mad. But I didn't care I wasn't going anywhere till I got my answers. “No” Was all I said. Jake looked at me with shock and Mom shook her head and smiled. “Maybe should she stay, So jake could explain things to her” She said as she rested her arm on dad’s shoulder. Dad looked at mom and let out a deep breath. I was getting frustrated now what the hell was going on. “Nessie!” Dad yelled to me in my head.

“Sorry” I thought as I let out a muffled groan. “Ok look before things get carried away I think I should talk to nessie by myself first” Jake said My mom nodded her head and told us to go to daddy’s old room. I nodded my head and hopped out of the chair. I took a few steps before I noticed Jake grabbed my waist and hoisted me up on his shoulder and laughed a little as I saw a smile spread across his face. Well it didn't take long for him to become happy again. We made our way to dad’s room and jake sat on the floor with his legs crossed as he placed me on the edge of the bed. “Ok so look Nessie, I don't want you to freak out when I say this ok” He said as he looked at me with pleading eyes. I nodded my head “ I’m not, What do you take me for a mini version of my dad” I said with a grin.

“Excuse me?” I heard daddy say from the bottom of the stairs.

“Nothing” I yelled back with a smile. “ You could tell me anything” I said to jake as I looked     at his face again. He nodded his head. “Well you know about the pack and how they Imprint when they fall in love?” He asked looking kinda Nerves. “ Yeah what about it” I replied back.

“Well earlier when I was explaining why you could smell me to your parents I was using you and me as an example” I looked at him confused for a minute. “ Wait what do you mean”

He patted my knee “I mean that I Imprinted on You Ness and the older you get the more sighs I get letting me know that you're ready for me to be more than a friend to you”

I cocked my head to the side. No wonder daddys always crawling out of his skin when jake is over. I let out a giggle and looked out the window to see flowers blooming on the tree.

“So like a flower?”  I asked looking back at jake who was more confused than anything.

“You know like when a fresh seed is planted and it takes time for it to grow, The more and more sun and water it gets or in other words the more nourishment it gets the more it blossoms”

Jake smiled. “Im guessing Im the fresh seed in the dirt and you're my nourishment”

Jake sighed. “Well what happens when your fully blossomed”

He asked me looking deep in my eyes. “ Well-” I started but then stopped. “Mom!!” I yelled

“Sure sweetie” I smiled knowing that she would block me and jakes thoughts from daddy.

“Well when i'm fully blossomed you’ll be the first to know, So that way you can pull me up out the dirt, Bring me inside and” I paused looking at the floor then back at jake.He had a smirk on his face and kissed my forehead. “ I see..Well I'm glad i'll be the first to know then”

I laughed and pushed him back as I hopped off the bed. “ Lets go before your dad kills me” He said grabbing my hand and pulling me with him down the hall and down the stairs.

I sat on the Futon that Aunt alice and Uncle Jasper left. “Well” Daddy said looking at me.

Mom stopped blocking our thoughts and I told dad everything went great and me and jake came to an understanding.

“Well then what’s the understanding?” Jake blushed right away and i tried not to think about it.

I didn't want to lie but I also didn't want dad to freak out and kick jake out. “Oh Um nothing spectacular Just gonna let things play out and if we end up together when Im older then that would be great and we'll work things out from there” Dad nodded his head seeming to like that idea and sighed with relief as he sat back down next to mom. This was gonna be a long 2 weeks trying to hide this from the 2 of them.

 

 


End file.
